Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 7$ and $y = 1$. $3$ $x$ $^2 + 3$ $y$ $ + 10$
Substitute $7$ for ${x}$ and $1$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(7)}^2 + 3{(1)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(49) + 3{(1)} + 10 $ $ = 147 + 3 + 10 $ $ = 160$